


Serena's Life

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Final Battle, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Serena decides to reminisce with the Sailor Scouts to celebrate their victory against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse.Major problem... Serena's getting flashbacks... flashbacks she doesn't like.





	Serena's Life

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a Sailor Moon Bizarre Fic. However, to avoid any questions or requests from readers, the following characters from “Sailor Moon” will be named after their “DiC Dub/Cloverway” names, rather than their original names from the series.
> 
> Enjoy.

In a small house in Crystal Tokyo, a girl in blonde hair was sleeping in her bed. She was snoozing, as she was dreaming. A black cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead was sleeping on the bedside.

* * *

_Meet Serena Bunny, an average 14-year old Middle School Student, from Tokyo. She’s a bit of a klutz, a crybaby, and an underachiever. You know the story behind her, but you never knew the true story of Serena Bunny. Yes, she is the heroic Sailor Moon, but she’s more than that._

* * *

Serena woke up and about 10am. She shrieked, as she cried out, “MOM! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP???”

She was brushing her teeth, as her mother, a blue-haired woman with a green dress, said, “Serena, I tried to wake you, but you were sound asleep.”

Serena, with her hair done in long pigtails and buns, yelled, “Well, what difference does it make? I’m going to be late for my Sunday Lunch with the guys!”

Ikuko said, “Oh, yes. I overheard about it. It’ll be just you and that Melvin kid?”

“Uh-huh. Just me, Melvin, Molly, Raye, Amy, and the whole gang! It’s just a lunch meeting, nothing more.”

“Oh, I do hope you be careful. What time do you leave?”

“Around 11am, and it’s only 10:45! AND I’M SO LATE!!!”

She ran out of the door, dressed in her school uniform, as her mother called, “OH! I was going to ask Serena why she is wearing her school uniform, today.”

Serena and her cat, Luna, were headed down to the Jubei Mall, as Luna said to her, in a British accent, “Serena, I was wondering why you’d go in your uniform. Do you not know why you are dressed this way, to meet your friends?”

Serena said, “Oh, it’s just a get-together, Luna… Also, I had no time to get dressed. Besides, it was a force of habit.”

Luna said, “Ah, yes, but you do know that, as the Moon Princess, you are sworn to protect the Imperial Crystal.”

Serena giggled, as she said, “It’s fine. I’m cool. Think of it as a day off, as a normal young girl.”

She thought, “Oh, well… It’s how I am fated to being… rather than being a normal girl.”

* * *

_Serena Bunny, in the day of her life as a normal girl, and a superhero, her life as she knows it will change, forever._

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #40:  
Serena’s Past_ **

* * *

At a diner, Serena was sitting in a booth, as she was worried. She looked at her watch and said, “Criminy! It’s only 1pm, and the others haven’t arrived yet?”

She read a text from her cellphone, as she read a message from Amy:  
“_Serena, we’re going to be running late. Do wait up for us.  
From, Amy._”

“Good old dependable Amy.” Serena smiled, “And she’s such a great brainy friend to have.”

A girl with brown hair appeared, as she said, in a Brooklyn accent, “Oh, Serena! You came!”

A boy in spiky hair and glasses said, “Oh, you’re sure awfully cute in your uniform.”

Molly was in her blue blouse and white pants, and Melvin was in his white shirt and black pants. Serena said, “Hey, guys.”

Molly asked, “What’s the matter, Serena? The others are a no-show?”

Serena sighed, “They said that they’ll show up. Amy sent me a reply to me, minutes after I arrived.”

Molly said, “It’s good to have friends.”

Serena sighed, as she held up her heart brooch, with the Imperial Silver Crystal inside. Melvin asked, “Hey, what is that, Serena?”

“Oh, this was a gift from my Mom…” Serena replied.

Serena suddenly had memories of how she got her powers. She remembered how she first met Luna, a black cat that introduced herself. She was given a magical brooch and said that she is Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout. She is given a mission to find the Imperial Silver Crystal, the Princess of the Moon, and her four fellow Sailor Scouts, all to save the Earth AND the Moon.

During her journeys, she met with a snarky boy in a green blazer and beige pants, named Darien Shields. He had black hair and glasses, as he called Serena “_Meatball Head_” (which is DiC’s version of _Bunhead_). After that, she defeated evil monsters from a dark kingdom called “_The Negaverse_”. From there, she destroyed demons, one by one, by the evil soldiers, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, all led by Queen Beryl, who wants energy from all the humans on Earth, in order to resurrect the evil Queen Metalia. As her journeys continued, Serena met with a girl with short blue hair, named Amy Anderson, who goes to the same school with her. She is considerably a very intelligent girl, with a very high IQ of 300 (_rumored_). Amy’s real identity is Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Scout of Intelligence. During that time, Raye Hino, a girl with long black hair and a white priestess uniform, joined the group, after rumors of a demonic bus that travels in Tokyo. Raye would later become Sailor Mars, the fiery Sailor Scout in red high heels. After that…

Serena pondered, as Molly waved to her, “Serena? Serena… Yoo-hoo…”

Serena snapped out of her daydream, as she said, “OH! I’ll have a chocolate parfait!”

Molly giggled, as Melvin laughed, “Oh, the waitress hasn’t arrived.”

Serena said, “You’re right… Sorry.”

She felt sad, as she saw Molly’s face. She also remembered that one of the Negaverse’s Nephrite was infatuated by Molly, who saved her life from a monster attack by Zoisite. Days later, Nephrite was mortally wounded, as The Sailor Scouts destroyed the monsters that attacked him. After which, Nephrite died in Molly’s arms, and the others were crying, seeing Nephrite disappeared, turning into stars.

Serena thought, “I forgot… It’s been so long, I forget that Molly was still heartbroken over Nephrite. But I’m happy that Melvin cheered her up, it’s so funny to watch.”

She replied, “It’s good to reminisce. Sadly, I can’t, in front of these guys. Molly and Melvin are good friends to hang with, but Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina… Those guys are the best.”

_Raye , a girl with long black hair, in a purple shirt and jeans, said to Serena, “Hey, we’re going to be hanging on in a nice café, near the Jubei Mall. You want to join us?”_

_Lita, a tall girl with brown hair, and a brown and white uniform, smiled and said, “We thought we can reminisce, and talk about our old days as Sailor Scouts.”_

_Serena smiled and said, “Sure. How’s Noon?”_

Molly asked, as Serena was dazed, “Serena? You okay?”

Serena smiled and said, “Yeah. I’m okay. I just wish they’d be here. It’s not like these guys to leave me and have to leave me all alone.”

She stared at her brooch, as she continued to remember her past. Upon learning about the seven Rainbow Crystals, Serena and friends decided to hunt the seven crystals, in order to find the Imperial Silver Crystal. From there, Sailor Moon received a Moon Stick, to revive and refresh those who were transformed into monsters, by Zoisite, who was in hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, as well. Serena also befriends Lita Kino, a tall girl who goes to Serena’s school. She’s a very nice girl, despite that she was rumored to be kicked out of her old school for fighting. Deep down, she’s very nice, and she’s also an excellent chef, gardener, and housekeeper, since she lives alone, after her parents died. Lita’s identity is Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Scout of the Storms. With Jupiter on their side, Sailor Moon leads her group to hunting the Rainbow Crystals, and to find the Imperial Silver Crystal. From there, they met Mina Aino, who also is Sailor Venus. She’s a young girl with long blonde hair and a red bow on her head. She is assisted by her white cat, Artemis. The five Sailor Guardians were formed, as they hunt down the remaining crystals. However, it later reveals that Serena was the holder of the Silver Crystal, and is the Moon Princess. Serena uses her powers to fight off the Negaverse, and the Sailor Scouts were to protect her. Of course, there were so many revelations in Serena’s past, including how she and her lover, Prince Darien, were conflicted with love, despite a war between the Moon and the Earth. They were all descendants of the Moon and Earth war, after everyone was killed, during the battle. Serena tried so hard to erase those horrible memories, but they were a part of her former life.

Serena sat up and said, “Sorry, I have to use the bathroom. Call me when the others arrive.”

Molly waved, “Sure thing, Serena.”

Serena left to use the bathroom, as Molly and Melvin sat together, ordering their food.

* * *

Serena was in the bathroom, as she was washing her hands and face. She whispered, “Amy… Raye… Lita… Mina… You guys helped me out, including saving my dear Darien.”

She then remembered a horrifying past that she recalled. It was her latest battle with the Sailor Scouts. Deep within the Arctic Circle, the Scouts were walking through the snowy blizzard, as Sailor Moon was shivering. She was wearing her Sailor Fuku, a white one-piece suit with a blue skirt and ascot, and a red bow, with a pink brooch in the middle. She also have on red boots, a golden tiara, and red visors on her ox horns. She shivered, as she was walking down the snow, with the rest of her friends. This was Sailor Moon’s final battle with the Negaverse, as she wanted to save her boyfriend from Beryl’s evil clutches. They were confronted by five evil demon girls, in different colors. In order, they were red, violet, teal, pink, and green. They were known as the Doom n Gloom Girls, Beryl’s last line of defense. The Scouts made their way towards the Negaverse, but they fought off the Doom n Gloom Girls. Unfortunately, they played illusions on the Scouts. One turned herself into Tuxedo Mask, a man in a top hat, tuxedo, and white eyemask. Sailor Moon rushed to him, but the others tackled her down, saying that he’s an illusion. The Doom Demons changed into Andrew, a boy in blonde hair, who has infatuated Lita. Jupiter was caught in a trap, and tried to free herself. But she was electrocuted by the Doom n Gloom Girls’ binds, wrapping her in tentacles. She snickered, as she said, “You think you can shock me? THINK AGAIN!”

She sprouted a lightning rod from her tiara, as she screamed, “JUPITER THUNDER **CRASH!**”

The four Doom n Gloom Girls were electrocuted, as the others ran off. Lita called out, “GO ON WITHOUT ME! SAVE TUXEDO MASK!”

Sailor Moon nodded, “Thanks, Lita…”

The four remaining Sailor Scouts departed to find the Negaverse. However, the Doom n Gloom Girls managed to abducted Mercury. She used her Bubble Attack to shroud a misty smokescreen.. She was caught in a red orb, and one of the Doom Girls clasped onto her. Mercury used her Mini Keyboard to smash the gem on her tiara, thus breaking the illusions’ effect. Mercury would be kidnapped, as well.

Minutes passed, as the Doom n Gloom Girls were down to three. Sailor Venus would be pulled into the ground, as she was being dragged into the middle of the Negaverse. But in one swift blast, she kills the Demon with a Venus Crescent Beam. It vaporized her, as Sailors Moon and Mars remained. After Sailor Moon was trying to obtain courage, Mars destroyed both Demon Girls, only to be trapped in a block of ice. She, too, was kidnapped by Queen Beryl. With her last ounce of courage, she ran all the way to Beryl’s throne room, only to see her Prince Darien, by Beryl’s side. The queen, in her purple gown, with long red hair, summoned Prince Darien, who was actually brainwashed. Darien would attack Sailor Moon, only for Serena to open up his heart, with a star-shaped music box that Tuxedo Mask gave her, a while back. Darien regained his memories and control, but Beryl decided to use her magic to kill Sailor Moon, herself, producing shards of granite, and lunged it at Sailor Moon. Darien blocked the attack, but was severely wounded. Darien whispered, as he was injured, “Serena… I will hope to see you, one day…”

Serena sobbed, as she said, “My prince… I won’t let you down…”

Her flashbacks ended, as Serena was still lost in thought. She said to herself, as she looked at the Silver Crystal, “Everything that happened… it was all thanks to them. Amy… Raye… Darien… Lita… Mina… Luna… everyone. I know I wanted to become a normal little girl, but I promise that I can save the world, as well.”

She started to cry, as she was still in pain, emotionally, knowing that she couldn’t save her friends from the Negaverse. But either way, they did help her stop Queen Beryl.

She used her Moon Stick, dressed in a flowing white gown, firing a magical light beam at Beryl, who was huge, with red skin and black hair, waving around. She fired a huge dark blast at Serena, only for her to stop the attack. However, she was losing the battle, with her feet slipping. Just as she was about to lose, four hands appeared by her side, and powered up her attack. It was her friends, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They all joined together to perform a huge powerful attack that obliterated Queen Beryl, once and for all. After that, it was all blank.

* * *

Serena returned from the bathroom, as Raye said, in her purple shirt and jeans, “Well, I knew you’d come here, before us, Serena.”

Serena laughed, “HEY, HEY! Oh, my god! I knew you would come, guys!”

Amy smiled, in her blue dress and white skirt, as she said to her, in a British accent, “Sorry we’re late, Serena. But Raye had to go over business in the shrine.”

Serena smiled, “Oh, that’s fine. I’m just happy that you finally arrived. Mina, you look rather different.”

Mina said, in her pink blouse and yellow skirt, “Long time no see, huh?”

Lita said, wearing a green dress, “It’s almost been like yesterday, isn’t it, Serena?”

Serena said, “Great! I am not going to lie to you, but it was an amazing time, as a normal girl. The memories… well…”

Amy asked, “Why haven’t you kept in touch with us?”

Serena smiled, “Come on, guys, I mean, look at you. Anyway, you guys look so prosperous. You’re fantastic! I mean, we have so much to talk about, huh?”

Lita said, “Yeah, great times… isn’t it?”

**XXXXX**

Serena proposed a toast to her friends, with orange juice, as Serena said, “To the best friends that Crystal Tokyo had to offer.”

Raye said, “To uncommon valor.”

They toasted, as the entire café was shrouded and covered in snow. Serena held up her brooch, as she said, “I’ll never forget you guys, since you were in my aide.”

Raye said, “Wow, so cool…”

Mina said, “I wish I had something like that, Serena.”

Serena said, “Yeah, but I am the protector of the Imperial Silver Crystal.”

Lita said, “Sure is.”

Serena said, “Well, I believe we’re still together, since our battle with the Negaverse.”

Amy asked, “You know what they say, huh, Serena? It helps to talk about it.”

Raye said, “Tell us what happened back there… It was all a blur to us.”

Serena giggled, “Oh, not in front of Melvin and Molly. But you guys were there for me. I saved you guys, and Prince Darien, from the evil clutches of the Negaverse!”

The entire area was fully covered in snow, as Lita nodded, “You’re right… and all for a pretty cool normal life, and a cool boyfriend.”

But Lita spoke in a deeper voice, “Now tell us what _really _happened, Serena?”

Raye said, in a deeper and regal voice, “Tell the truth, Meatball Head.”

Amy said, losing her accent, “Yes. Please tell us. Tell us why you didn’t save us.”

Serena was scared, as she pleaded, “You guys! I _did _save you! You were kidnapped by the Negaverse! I wanted to be a brave girl!”

Mina barked, “You’re a coward!”

They changed into the Sailor Scouts, as Serena roared, in a higher-pitched voice, “ME?! WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN?! I SAVED THE EARTH, THE MOON, AND THE UNIVERSE! You girls are so mean to me!”

She sobbed, as she was Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars said, in her fuku, with red high heels, ascot, and skirt, with a purple bow, “We know. And we love you for that.”

Sailor Moon barked, “But I’m the Moon Princess. I saved you girls…”

Sailor Venus said, as the Sailor Scouts were back in the North Pole, as Sailor Moon heard the horrifying words from her mouth.  
“If you saved us, Serena… then why are we dead?”

Sailor Moon gasped, as she was back in Negaverse. Sailor Mars explained, “Sailor Moon, you only wanted to rescue the Prince of Earth, except his name wasn’t Darien… it was _Endymion_. You were Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess.”

Recalling the mission they had against the Doom n Gloom girls, Jupiter was fooled by the four girls’ tentacle bind, electrocuting her. She then smirked, as she said to them, “You have some nerve of shocking _me_, like that…”

She produced thunder from her tiara and roared, “GO TO HELL! JUPITER!!! **SUPREME THUNDER!!!**”

She produced a huge thunder blast that killed two of the Doom n Gloom Girls. The blast resulted, however, spouting an ice-shaped tree, with Jupiter hanging upside down. Jupiter said, as her other self was dangling on her tomb, “You never bothered to stop me… But that was a sacrifice I made…”

Jupiter and the others turned transparent, as Sailor Moon said, “I couldn’t let you suffer…”

Jupiter said, “I gave you courage and said that you can stop Queen Beryl, and save Prince Endymion… for me…”

Mars asked, “You want me to tell her, or should I?”

Mercury said, “Go ahead, Lita. Tell her.”

Sailor Jupiter said, “You let me die… You were shocked by my death that you pleaded for me to come back, you kept pleading to bring me back, knowing it’s already too late.”

Sailor Moon was bawling, morally crushed by Jupiter’s death. She crawled upwards to the ice tomb of Jupiter, crying out that she cannot die, calling out her name. She then yelled out that she’ll surrender the Silver Crystal, to bring Lita and Darien back. However, Mercury slaps her, as she said that if she surrenders, everything will be all for naught, and Lita died in vain.

Mercury said, “That was a stupid request, even for what happened that day.”

Sailor Moon replied, “Looking back, it _was _stupid…”

The three remaining Doom n Gloom Girls emerged, as Sailor Mercury narrated, “After that, I wanted to stop the illusions, and made sure that we cannot be fooled again. I was caught in a red orb… and with it, I used my mini-computer and smashed onto the demon’s gem.”

Sailor Mars stated, “It was there, she didn’t kill the monster… but she took her own life. She died, joining Lita.”

Sailor Jupiter said, “All for nothing…”

Sailor Mercury was on a crater, motionless and dead. The Doom n Gloom Girls grabbed Sailor Venus and dragged her to underground. Sailor Venus then fired a Crescent Beam at one of the demon girls, only at point blank range, right in her face. She was vaporized, leaving only a huge explosion. She was dangled up in an ice tree, dead and bleeding a bit, with her arms hanging out. Sailor Venus died, as Moon and Mars remained…

Sailor Moon said, “You girls… You were ordered to protect me, and…”

She bawled, “AND YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOURSELVES FOR ME!”

Sailor Venus replied, “We did… Yet you didn’t bother to attack, but you tried to help.”

Sailor Jupiter added, “Raye was left to protect you. She killed the 4th Demon Girl, only to be blasted by the remaining member.”

Mars was pinned down and out cold, as the last Doom and Gloom Girl approached Sailor Moon. Mars grabbed her tentacle, as she moaned, “It’s not… over…”

She growled, “Mars… … … Fire… … …”  
She then roared, “**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!!!**”

**BLAST!  
**Mars eviscerated the last demon with her Fire Soul attack, but she sacrificed herself, in doing so. Mars said, as she was dying, “You were right… I should’ve kissed Yuuichiro… before I left…”

She closed her eyes and died, as well. Sailor Moon sobbed, as she said, “You girls…”

Sailor Mars said, “You were heartbroken for us, but we emerged, in spirit, wishing you to have courage. And we did give it to you. We were always there for you.”

Sailor Moon sniffled, “and… and Prince Darien?”

Sailor Venus replied, “Yes… Well, what happened next may hurt you, Serena.”

“How would _you _know, Mina? You weren’t there!” Sailor Moon complained.

Sailor Jupiter recalled the moments. Darien attacked Sailor Moon, but at that moment, she saved the Prince, by using her music box she received from him. Beryl, angered by this matter, no longer under her spell, began to toss granite shards towards Sailor Moon. But Darien blocked and shielded the attack, to save his love. However, he was impaled by the shards, fatally wounded, risking his life to save the Moon Princess.

Sailor Mercury replied, “He risked his life to save _you_…”

The Princess cradled the wounded Prince, as she sobbed, “NO! I cannot lose you…”

He replied, as he was weakening, “It’s okay, Serenity… I’m sure you’ll find a good boyfriend…”

Serena smiled, in tears, “I already have…”

Darien died, as Serena was about to kiss him. But couldn’t, remembering the deaths of her friends, and saying that it’s unfair to do so, since everyone else broke their promise to find love, after the battle. Sailor Venus said, as Serena was up on the huge ice mountain, battling a demonic Queen Beryl, “And do you know what happens next? Do you know what you did?”

Serena was in her flowing princess gown, holding the Moon Stick, as she whispered, “I don’t even want to know… and yet, I really shouldn’t. I know what happens next…”

Mercury said, “Look.”

Serenity was fighting Beryl, under the control of Metalia, as Metalia was winning, using a huge blast of dark energy towards her. The Moon Princess went into full power, as she was crying, saying that it’s hopeless.

Sailor Mars’ voice spoke, as she whispered into her ear, “Serena… It’s time you rejoined your friends… Make a wish…”

The other Sailor Scouts, in spirit, lend a hand to the Moon Princess, and with their powers combined, they formed an all-powerful blast to the evil Queen Beryl.

“MERCURY POWER!”  
“JUPITER POWER!”  
“MARS POWER!”  
“VENUS POWER!”  
“MOON CRYSTAL POWER!”

The huge light blasted through Queen Beryl, destroying her completely. And after that, everything went white… and Serena’s voice called out, “I did it… I… I am… Sorry… You guys… Thank you…”

After that, everything went black.

* * *

Molly gasped, as she saw Serena on the floor, out cold and not breathing. She cried, “SERENA!”

Melvin cried, “Oh, no! Call an ambulance!”

Molly felt her pulse, as Serena was holding her Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal on it, in her bosom. Melvin asked, “So, did she pass out and fell asleep from hunger? I did order us a huge strawberry shortcake to try out.”

Molly sobbed, as she was crushed, “No… She’s dead.”

Serena Bunny was dead. She stopped breathing, as her memories were regaining, of how she lived to save the world from the Negaverse, and how she died, after that.

As she was lying dead, with a peaceful smile on her face, tears flowing down from her eyes, Melvin asked, “Hey, what’s that?”

They looked at the Moon Stick, still in her hand, as they were confused of how it got here.

Her voice spoke out, “_All I wanted was a normal life… I wish to be normal again, and have fun…_”

The entire Arctic Circle engulfed around the huge bright energy that was caused by Queen Beryl’s defeat, absorbing Sailor Moon, Prince Darien, and the Sailor Scouts, all motionless and dead. What happened after that, they said? Serena’s wish came true, and a miracle was made. She and her friends were reborn, but their memories were erased. But eventually, their memories and powers would return, when new threat would come to Earth. But that’s another story.

* * *

_Serena Bunny… Princess Serenity… Usagi Tsukino… Sailor Moon… whatever you call her, she is only one person. The tragic tale of Sailor Moon, as told by one source… “The truth”._

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, for I haven’t seen the final episode “Day of Destiny”, in a very long time. But that’s fine. It was a cross of the final two episode of Sailor Moon “Season 1”. Of course, it was nowhere related to the manga version, as there was a LOT of changes to it. (That is, until I learned that the Sailor Scouts’ deaths in the first anime were retconned, thanks to “Sailor Moon Crystal”).  
Also, you noticed that I used the DiC/Cloverway names for the characters, and not the original names. Well, for this fic, I decided to use how the DiC Version (now known today as DHX Media) of Day of Destiny is told, but add how the original anime’s adaptation is told, since it is hidden away in Serena Bunny’s heart and memories, and that DiC wouldn’t air the death scenes of the Sailor Guardians AND Mamoru Chiba (a.k.a. Prince Endymion) on a kids’ show. But let’s just say that, for once, I’m using those names, since Sailor Moon in 1997 was the FIRST TIME I ever saw Sailor Moon, before the redub by Viz Media.
> 
> And for those who question me about adding the DiC Version names of Sailor Moon and friends… You’re welcome. Because there are some die-hard Sailor Moon fans who’d prefer the original dub than the redubbed version, any day.


End file.
